I Was Looking For You!
by SiriuslySirius99
Summary: Nate finds out about Jenny losing her virginity to Chuck.. AU. See A/N For More Information. Nate/Jenny
1. The Truth (NPOV)

**Title:** I Was Looking For You

**Author:** SiriuslySirius99

**Rating:** T

**Pairings:** Nate/Jenny implied Chuck/Blair

**Disclaimer:** Do Not Own

**Summary:** Nate finds out Chuck took Jenny's virginity.

**A/N:** Very AU and OOC. Set 6 months after 3x22 and Jen never left the UES. Jenny is friends with Chuck and Blair and everybody knows about the whole Chuck/Jenny thing except from Nate

* * *

_ Looks like New York's best kept secret is finally out. Turns out Little J didn't lose her v-card to Damien Dalgaard. She waited…. and chucked it away with her stepbrother. You know you love me XOXO Gossip Girl_

* * *

I felt my jaw drop in shock at the latest Gossip Girl blast. It has to be a lie. They wouldn't do that to me or Blair. I walked out of my room and into the living room to see Chuck sitting at the bar holding a glass of his finest bourbon. I tapped on his shoulder and he turned to look at me.

"Is it true?" I asked angrily. God, I hope not.

"Is what true?" He asked lazily, taking another sip of his liquor.

"The most recent Gossip Girl post. Did you really sleep with Jenny?"

"So what if I did? It doesn't matter anymore, Nathaniel." I pulled him up by the collar of his black Armani suit jacket.

"It matters to me! How could you do that to her? To me? TO BLAIR!?"

"Blair and I broke up earlier that day and Jenny was just there and we were drunk." He tried to defend himself. "Why does it matter so much to you anyway? You've rejected her so many different times! She was crying when she came over here and she asked for you but you weren't here so I offered her a drink. You don't get to put the blame on me! You have hurt her so many times that it amazes me that she still likes you. Who was always there for you, besides from me? Who was there when you broke up with Blair, Serena hell even Vanessa. After the Snowflake Ball you barely even glanced twice in her direction. Don't you realize that after that she changed? She dyed her hair, loaded up on makeup, started doing drugs, wore extensions and started dressing like she belonged on a street corner. You are honestly the biggest hypocrite I have ever met and trust me I have met a lot. You act as if you have never done drugs or slept with somebody out of guilt or hurt. After the Ball you looked at her differently. You stopped hanging out with her and started hanging out with Vanessa who, I might add, stole your letter and was the reason you and Jenny broke up in the first place. Jenny ended that thing you had at the galla because she didn't want Vanessa's feelings to be hurt yet Vanessa went over to Jenny's apartment and gloated that you had asked her to the Snowflake Ball. That is why Jenny made that dress and teamed up with Blair's minions to sabotage her. She ran away because of that. She started hanging out with Agnes more and then got betrayed by her when she burned Jenny's drawings and clothes and proceeded to kick her out of her apartment. Blair forgave me and Jenny for what had happened that night, granted we had to tell her everything. Jenny and I still hang out and Blair doesn't have a problem with it. The only one who has a problem is you, and not just because of what happened that night but from the Snowflake Ball." By the end of his speech, Chuck was out of breath.

"How did you know all of that?" I choked out, brokenly. He laughed mockingly.

"Don't you get it? Jenny and I hang out a whole lot more that any of you guys gave us credit for. Ironically I was her first kiss and first time." I couldn't really comprehend what had just happened until Chuck was on the floor holding his jaw with blood flowing from his nose.

"What the hell is going on in here?!" a voice yelled. I turned around to see the girl in question. She looked… different. She had on a pair of black shorts and a purple tank top with a large letterman jacket over it. She had on a light face of makeup, a big change from her usual black eyeliner and eyeshadow. She also cut her hair, instead of her waist length hair it now just went down to just under breasts and she also died it back to her natural hair color. She looked absolutely amazing. "Chuck! What happened to you?!" she ran over to help him up.

"What are you doing here?" I asked harshly. She turned around as if she didn't even notice I was here in the first place. Her face changed from shock to indifference.

"Chuck was taking me and Blair out to lunch. What did you do to Chuck?" she asked quietly.

"Gossip Girl leaked our little secret Jen, and Nate just so happened to be in the other room." Chuck explains.

"So you punched him!?" she whipped around to face me with an angry glint in her eyes.

"H-He took your virginity Jenny!" I exclaimed, trying to calm her down. That seemed to make her even angrier.

"That happened over 6 months ago, Nate! What's it matter to you anyway?"

"I already said that." Chuck interrupted.

"Even Blair is over it!"

"I said that, too."

"Shut up, Chuck!" Chuck put up his hands in surrender and took a couple of steps back. I would have laughed at his gesture if it wasn't for the seriousness of the conversation. "You have no reason to care about my virginity. I am not the same fourteen year old girl you met three years ago. That girl is long gone. She was an idiot but not anymore. I grew up, granted I still tried to get your attention but I am over it now. I am not that same girl you made out with on the streets of Brooklyn.

"I know that Jenny! But I told you that you deserve a guy that was going to be there in the morning! I highly doubt Chuck was there when you woke up." I yelled back almost spitting out Chuck's name in disgust.

"I WAS LOOKING FOR YOU! That night I came to the Empire looking for you and you weren't here and Chuck was. We got drunk and took advantage of each other and eachothers vulnerability. Was that how I pictured my first time?Definitely not but the person I actually wanted my first time to be with was never there and was highly unavailable at the time and every other time I wanted to be with him. Now if you could excuse us, Blair is already at Butter and is most likely pissed off." With that she grabbed Chuck's arm and led him to the elevator to leave the Penthouse. I stood in that same spot for like 10 minutes, staring at the spot that she once stood in. The shock of vibrations pulled me out of my state of shock. I pulled my phone out of my pocket to see another blast from Gossip Girl.

* * *

_Spotted: Little J and Big Brother Chuck seen going into Butter with Chuck nursing a bruised jaw. Looks like someone reacted badly to my last post. You know You Love Me! XOXO Gossip Girl._

* * *

Under the text was a picture of Chuck and Jenny and sure enough his jaw was bruised. I chuckled darkly at the sight of it. I put the phone back in my pocket and left the Penthouse, preparing for the fight I knew me and Jenny were guaranteed to have later on.


	2. Butter (JPOV)

"Hey, where have you two bee- Chuck?! What happened to your face?" Blair asked as soon as she saw us.

"Check Gossip Girl." I said vaguely. Blair pulled out her phone immediately and began to scroll through it.I saw her face changed from indifference to shock.

"How the hell did she find out about this?!"

"We don't know but Nate found out and when I got to the Empire, Chuck was on the floor." I proclaimed.

"I didn't know he could punch that hard." Chuck commented. I smirked.

"Didn't he punch you when he found out you slept with Blair?"

"Yeah but he didn't punch me that hard. Guess he can bench more that 75 lbs now."

"Why did he punch you anyway?" Blair cut in. I turned to look at him, wondering the same thing. Chuck squirmed in his seat.

"I may have kinda made a disrespectful remark about Jenny that he didn't really like…" Blair and I glared at him.

"CHUCK!"

"Okay, okay. I may have boasted about being your first kiss and first sexual encounter….." I stayed quiet for a few moments before I exploded.

"Why the hell would you say something like that?!" I screamed.

"I didn't mean to say it. It just slipped out!" Chuck tried to defend himself. "I still don't understand why he was so upset, though."

"Maybe because you have a habit of popping the cherries of my girlfriends." Nate's voice cut in. I whipped my head around to look at the same man in question.

"One, I am not your girlfriend. Two, what the hell are you doing here anyway?" I spat out. His eyes softened.

"I need to talk to you Jenny." I thought about refusing but voted against it. I had to talk about to him about everything. I needed to have a conversation with Nate that did not involve us screaming at each other. I looked at his icy blue eyes that were begging me to go with him. I took his outstretched hand and nodded. He led me out of the room whilst I whispered a quiet 'bye' to Chuck and Blair.

* * *

A/N: So sorry for not updating sooner but I managed to get grounded and got my laptop and phone taken away. Sorry for it being so short but I have the next chapter halfway done and it should be uploaded either later tonight, tomorrow or Monday(:

THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED AND FAVORITED! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH IT MEANS TO ME3


	3. Back at the Empire (N&JPOV)

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" she asked, pulling me out of my thoughts. I stayed quiet for a few minutes and then decided on what I wanted to say.

"Just… why Jenny?" How could you sleep with him? Of all the people in the world. Why Chuck?" I asked in a defeated tone. She sighed.

"I already told you. We were sad and drunk and he broke up with Blair earlier that morning and we all know that I never really got over you but you were with Serena. I don't know exactly why we did it. That night he was the only one who actually took the time to listen to me. Blair and Serena hated me. Eric, Dan and Dad weren't talking to me. He needed somebody to vent to about Blair and I needed somebody to vent to about everything. Next thing I knew, I was waking up with a hangover.

"So he did take advantage of you."

"No he did not! Chuck is not the same guy he was five years ago. The Chuck who took my first kiss is not the same guy I gave my virginity to. The old Chuck wouldn't have hesitated to take my virginity. The new Chuck asked me various time if I was okay and if I really wanted to go through with it. Blair changed Chuck for the better and I am so grateful that she did. He is my best friend." I looked at her sadly.

"There was a time when I was your best friend. What happened to that?" Jenny sighed once more.

"Nate you haven't best friend since I was 15 years old. Since the Snowflake Ball. Sure we hung out for you birthday this year but other that that you barely ever talked to me."

"BUt you have to understand why Jenny! That night at the galla was one of the best nights of my life and then you left to go after Vanessa and then you never responded to my letter-" "Because Vanessa stole it! She asked me to make her a dress so I did, hoping that we could reconcile our friendship after I hurt her feelings. Then she decides to gloat about the fact that you asked her to the Ball and that she was going to say yes. One day you tell me that whatever I decide you're with me and the next I find out that you asked one of my best friends to the Ball? You made me feel and look like an idiot that night and now you have the decency to ask my what happened. You! You happened. You tell me you care about me then you break it off because of Dan and then you tell me that you're with me no matter what and then you decide to go and ask out one of my best friends. SO how about you tell me 'what happened'? How could you do that to me?!" she threw back the same exact words that she used four years ago on the streets of Brooklyn.

"I WAS SCARED! Jenny, you were 15 while I was 17! You're dad would have never approved and neither would Dan. You chose Vanessa before me so I thought we would work better as friends. And as for the night at the Snowflake Ball you just seemed like you tried to sabotage Vanessa just because she was with me that night and I thought you didn't like me anymore because you never wrote back. I didn't know that she stole the letter until she told me and then when you were looking at me when the light shined on Vanessa I knew that you had made the dress. Then I saw you laughing with Blair's minions. I don't know what came over me that night, considering you were there and still hadn't talked to galla I took that as a form of rejection. After that, Vanessa told me what happened and gave back the letter and that was when I went to go talk to you." I explained.

"Why couldn't you have contacted me some other way? We both have phones. Why didn't you call, text or even email? Why write a letter?" She wore an adorable confused look on her face. I laughed quietly.

"Would it be too cheesy if I said I thought it would be more romantic?" She laughed and took a couple steps forward.

"Definitely and it would have been even more romantic if I actually had the chance to read it." she said teasingly. I smirked and dug my hand in my pocket to pull out said letter.

"This one?" she gasped in shock. I held it out for her to take. She did.

"You still have this?" She asked astonishingly. "Why?"

"I couldn't bring myself to throw it away." I said shyly. I looked down at both of my hands, scared of her reaction.

* * *

I took the letter from his hands. I can't believe he still has this. All these years thinking he hated me...

"I couldn't bring myself to throw it away." He let his head fall forward and stare out the ground. I lightly tore open the letter. I carefully pulled out the piece of paper and started to read:

'Jenny,

I had a really good time last night. I'm sorry things ended the way they did. I never meant for Dan to find out about us but I'm kind of glad he did.I can't hide the way I really feel about you. The emotions are too strong for me to pretend they don't exist. I think about you all the time. Now that your brother knows about us, I have to stay away from you... But I don't want to.I really care about you. I just don't know what to do.

-Nate'

I gasped as I reached the end of the letter. Oh my god. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes.

"Nate..." I stuttered. He lifted his head to look me in the eyes. "That night at the ball….you said tha-"

"I know what I said, Jenny. I didn't mean it. I was just angry at you for what you did to Vanessa that night. I wish that I could go back and change what had happened that night but I can't. I wish I could but I can't. I can't believe I am telling you this but I Am In Love With YOU! I guess it took me finding out that you slept with Chuck to realize my true feelings... I love you Jenny and I need to know... if you love me too." he finished. The tears that I was struggling to keep in, fell.

"Nate...please tell me that you are not just saying this to make me feel better."

"I'm not! I am in love with you Jenny." I smiled tearfully and ran into his arms. I smashed my lips onto his and smiled. It reminded me of the night of the galla.

"I love you, too."

* * *

**Eeeeeeeeek! This story is finally finished(: Thank you for everyone who stuck around. And I know that sounds like a pretty stupid thing to say seen as its only 3 chapters but anybody who reads any of my other stories knows that I only write one-shots(: Thank you to everyone who reviewed and favorited. ANd tomorrow on this story I will be posting ideas for other stories that I want to write and I want you to tell me if you would read them if I actually write them. Tell me in the review box below and let me know if you want me to write anything(: THANK YOU EVERYBODY 3- -Adriana**


	4. AN: New Story?

Hey everybody... so I recently went on my old Wattpad account and discovered an old story that I wrote when I was like 10 and I wanted to know I you would like to read it... the original not the revised version. I'm still deciding on whether or not to rewrite the story. SO let me know if you would like to read it in the reviews below. (: -Adriana

* * *

**One Little Question**

_Jenny Humphrey left the UES about 6 years ago but now she is back... and she is not alone._

* * *

That (^) is the summary straight from wattpad (: Basically it is Jenny leaving the UES because she is preggo and she doesn't want to tell Nate that he is a daddy


End file.
